


Diminution

by Ohmygodfeels



Series: A Word A Day Keeps The Doc At Bay [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Huddling For Warmth, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygodfeels/pseuds/Ohmygodfeels
Summary: noun.: the act, process, or an instance of becoming gradually less (as in size or importance) : the act, process, or an instance of diminishing : decrease





	Diminution

      “Stiles, stay with me. Come on.” He came to with gentle pats to his cheek, his eyes drooping open with great effort.

      “Nh?” His mouth felt like it was clamped shut, and his  _ teeth _ ached. He looks around slowly, grasping at any details that he can roam over before he locks with green eyes.

      “-erek?” He gasps out, struggling with processing the things around him. He knew he should be asking questions. But he was too—something. Where were those words?

      “Look at me, Stiles. That’s it. Keep looking at me.” Derek never left his blurry vision, fog from his mouth billowing over Stiles’ face. Fog? No. His breath. He can see Derek’s breath—that means, it’s… cold?

      As soon as he thought it, Stiles’ mind seemed to reboot—like the only thing it needed was for that one word to be connected to the situation. He was  _ freezing. _ Completely numb with it and he was sure his teeth had been chattering convulsively if the pain he felt from them was any indication. His body was sore, his eyes  _ hurt _ , and there was a hardened rod feeling that was inching its way up his spinal chord. He wasn’t shaking any more—which he knew to be a  _ bad _ sign.

      He glanced around again, actually registering what he was looking at this time. It looked like a meat freezer—but it was completely empty save for the frozen ice sculptured stalagmites and stalactites that clung to the interior.

      “Stiles—Hey, I’m going to lift you okay?” His head turned sluggishly back, icicles snapping at the base of his hairline as he focused instead on the voice, having momentarily forgotten that he wasn’t alone in here. He tried to nod his head, not trusting his voice again, but he was in a fixed position.  _ Like one of the stalagmites. _

      It took Derek three tries to finally pick Stiles up—his body barely altering from his fetal position, making it nearly impossible to have Derek hold him anyway but directly against his chest. He knew he should probably complain, it was Derek after all, but as soon as Stiles was pressed against him, warmth radiated against his side.

      “Keep your eyes open for me Stiles. Come on.” Derek’s voice snapped, forcing Stiles to comply—he hadn’t even realized his eyes had closed.

      It seemed to take ages before they were finally outside whatever room Stiles was being kept in and into a heated vehicle. He sighed in relative relief, pressing up closer to the warmer body. It didn’t take long for the pain to start though-- slowly, gradually eating away at the cold and putting his nerve endings on fire. Everything was on fire— _ delicious _ and  _ agonizing  _ fire. Pins and needles threaded under his skin, more pronounced as the air around him became hotter.

      He tried to squirm away from it. Begged for it to go back—to be numb again. He couldn’t focus. Couldn’t regain that blessed ignorance from before.

      “Shh. It’s okay. I know. I know.” A voice ripped through the pain, causing Stiles to gasp, and turn to it— desperation clawing at his mind for  _ something _ . And-- those green eyes.

      Later, Stiles would logically understand that Derek had been taking away some of his pain, but in this moment—those green eyes gleaming, crystallized in their vibrancy—soothed his tired muscles. Those sharp jabs diminished, and as Derek grabbed his hands in his and began rubbing them together, warmth spread through him; leaving him gasping for breath.   
  



End file.
